


A Taste of Ginger

by Tommykaine



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Consensual Kink, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Figging, Food Kink, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light BDSM, M/M, Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sub!Crowley, Sushi, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), dom!Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Aziraphale has an idea to spice up their sex life -spicebeing the key word. Crowley goes along with it, as always.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 160
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	A Taste of Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Good Omens fic, I was strongly inspired by the prompt ("figging") and by the concept of a kinky and adventurous Aziraphale. I hope I didn't go too OOC.
> 
> Anyway, if you read the tags you know what to expect. You know what you came here for. There's nothing more I can say.
> 
> PS: if by any chance you're interested in more smut with different characters, I'll be posting more of my original free smut here: [LINK](http://www.tommykaine.com/). I will post some exclusive stories on there so be sure to check it out from time to time! And if you join my mailing list ([X](https://www.tommykaine.com/mailing-list)) you can access some exclusive stories (for free).

It had been Aziraphale's idea, of course.

To be fair Crowley had promised him he'd treat him to a dinner. It was just, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

Still, he hadn't hesitated too much to undress when Aziraphale had told him to do so, looking forward to finding out what new perversity he was planning to try out on him this time. In truth he enjoyed that secret devious side that the angel showed almost solely when he was around him.

Others would have blamed Crowley for having a bad influence on Aziraphale. Those people had no idea of what really went on in that delightfully twisted mind. He always had all the best ideas.

As for Crowley, he was always eager to follow wherever Aziraphale's deviousness chose to lead him.

For this reason he did not struggle when Crowley took out the ropes, lifting up his arms above his head so that the other could tie his wrists up to the bedpost. Aziraphale's hands then moved swiftly, criss-crossing the silk rope and forming geometric patterns across his chest and sides, the black threads standing out against his pale skin and biting into it, enough to be constricting without being painful.

The angel then proceeded to take off his glasses so he could look into his eyes as he tormented him. Crowley remembered how at first that had made him uncomfortable, unlike his lover he could not fully hide his nature even in his human form and he worried that could be off-putting. But Aziraphale always said he loved to see his eyes as they filled up with pleasure, and that he wanted him to watch every moment carefully without filters.

That was, unless he decided to take out the blindfold and play with his other senses...

But this wasn't one of those times.

Once he was done with his torso, Aziraphale took another rope to tie up his legs in such a way that he was forced to keep his knees up and spread apart, exposing his ass and his crotch to the sight of the angel.

God might not have created them for certain purposes, but it was nothing that a convenient little miracle couldn't resolve. It was no surprise for Aziraphale when he looked down and Crowley's pussy was not only already formed but also already wet with his arousal.

"Someone's already hungry", the angel joked, bringing his hand down between Crowley's thighs and tracing the outside of his labia, collecting some of the wetness before looking at him straight in the eyes and licking it off.

Crowley swallowed hard, his eyes glued to Aziraphale's, his heart already beating fast.

The angel had brought more than just rope to the bed. There was a tray on the nightstand, and once Aziraphale lifted the silver dome-shaped lid covering it Crowley could see that it was filled with an assortment of sushi and all those sort of things that the angel loved to dip in soy sauce.

Before he could even comment on it, Aziraphale picked one of them up and placed it on Crowley's chest, right on top of one of his nipples. It felt cold and slightly wet and made him shudder.

Aziraphale smirked.

"I can't wait to dig in", he said, proceeding to place more of the raw fish and rice morsels all over his chest and belly, before moving lower and placing some plain slices on his loins, dangerously close to his crotch.

"Oh come on, that's just unsanitary", Crowley remarked. "You'll get hairs all over the damn things".

"Wouldn't be the first time I get hairs in my mouth while eating out", was the other's prompt reply, followed by a delighted chuckle.

Crowley snorted.

"Don't complain if I taste fishy".

Ignoring his response, Aziraphale picked up something else from the nightstand, placing it on the tray and producing a small knife.

"Can't have sushi without ginger. Although traditionally one would use pickled, rather than fresh... but pickled wouldn't quite work for this purpose".

Aziraphale put on a pair of gloves and then started to carefully peel the root with the knife, with Crowley watching him in a mixture of confusion and slight worry.

"...what purpose?".

Aziraphale chuckled again, but didn't answer his question.

That only made Crowley's worry increase, although he could also feel a warmth pooling in his groin as his arousal grew. He knew the other wasn't just planning to use him as a plate. There had to be more to it.

Once Aziraphale was satisfied with his handiwork, he showed the results to him. The peeled ginger root was thicker than two of the angel's fingers and slightly longer too, with a narrower base, its fresh smell permeating the air.

"Can you guess where this is going?", the angel teased, his hand moving lower and lower until it was pressed against Crowley's wet entrance. Immediately there was a tingling sensation, which spread as Aziraphale started to move it up and down between his folds, covering them in the ginger's juices as well as in Crowley's own ones.

"Ah! What are you... wait-". His yellow eyes grew wide. "Are you kidding me?"

"It'll be fun!", Aziraphale replied, still teasing his entrance without pushing it in. The slight tingling was starting to get stronger, turning into a mild burning sensation, and Crowley started to pant loudly.

"Oh for fuck's sake".

For all his protests, he never actually said no and so the angel knew that he wasn't truly against it.

When the tip of the bulb-shaped root was pushed against his anus, Crowley gasped loudly and tensed up. Still, he'd been leaking so much that even like that the angel had very little difficulty in pushing the first few inches inside him.

It was a new, unfamiliar sensation. It didn't scrape but it burned as if it did, his ass clenching around it which only amplified the weird feeling.

Crowley arched up and groaned, but Aziraphale placed a hand on his hips and pushed him down with his weight.

"Stay still, you'll get my dinner all over the bed".

Crowley grunted and pulled against the ropes tying him to the bed, trying to control his breathing.

He had assumed he would get used to it if he just waited, but that wasn't quite the case. The initial discomfort lessened, but the burning sensation seemed to increase with every breath rather than easing up. Meanwhile, Aziraphale crawled in closer and leaned down to kiss his neck, then moved down lower to lick his collarbone until he found one of the sushi pieces, eating it off of him and licking a few grains of rice that stuck to his skin.

Crowley moaned out softly, holding back from moving his hips as much as possible. He could feel his own fluids leaking down his cheeks and between them, but rather than easing up the burning they seemed to spread it further, his hole clenching tightly around the ginger.

Aziraphale's warm mouth trailed along his skin, biting and kissing and licking as he reached every piece.

When he went for the one on Crowley's nipple he nibbled slightly on the erect tip, making him cry out in an exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure. Meanwhile, one of his hands ghosted over his ribs before reaching for the other nipple, pinching and tweaking it roughly. His other hand was still firmly holding him down against the mattress as Crowley shuddered and gasped and moaned loudly.

Even when Aziraphale was done tormenting his nipples, they still ached and tingled and made him cry out whenever the angel brushed them again or even just breathed over them.

"You're much more sensitive today", Aziraphale teased him, reaching to grab the last remaining item from the nightstand - a small bottle of soy sauce, which he dripped all over Crowley's body to cover the remaining food with a drizzle of it.

The demon shuddered again, it felt cold and his skin was even warmer than the usual which made the contrast all the more striking. Then Aziraphale's warm tongue came back to lap it up, slowly licking it off of his body.

Aziraphale's hand moved down between Crowley's legs to look for his pussy, slipping two fingers in with relative ease. "God, you're so tight... and so wet too". He pulled them out and held him down by his hips as his mouth traveled lower and lower, eating up all the remaining sushi.

"A-angel!", Crowley gasped out, and if his hands weren't tied up above his head he would have grasped the other's blonde hair and pushed his face down on his sopping wet pussy but all he could do was writhe helplessly and pull against the rope.

Aziraphale seemed to want to take his time, finally reaching the raw salmon slices at the sides of his pubes, slowly savoring every bite until, at last, his mouth was right above Crowley's crotch, his breath ghosting over his hard clit.

"Oh for fuck's sake- get on with it!".

Crowley had a tendency to swear when he was horny, especially when his angel deprived him of a much-needed orgasm. The burning feeling in his ass hadn't disappeared, but rather every time he tensed up or twitched it flared up and seemed to spread through all of his body, but it wasn't nearly as unpleasant as it first had seemed. In fact, judging from how wet he was, his body was enjoying it a lot.

Aziraphale's finger toyed with the wet folds of his pussy, tracing his labia before spreading it open, exposing his twitching pink hole and admiring it for what felt like an eternity to the poor demon.

Before Crowley could curse out again, Aziraphale's warm tongue assaulted his clit and his inner folds, pushing briefly against his entrance but without sliding in, right before going back up again as he wrapped his lips around Crowley's clit and focused on it. His tongue circled it and flicked it, making him gasp and moan and writhe in his hold as the demon uselessly tried to move his hips in response.

All Crowley could do was pant and cry out loudly in pleasure, his whole body flushed and covered in sweat while his insides clenched around the burning ginger and his entrance twitched every time his angel moved his tongue down lower and teased it, lapping up his arousal like sweet nectar. Aziraphale loved oral, whether it was giving him head or eating him out, he was as enthusiastic as if presented with some delicious treat and seemed to be able to go on forever. One time he had tied him up like that and used his mouth to make him cum so much that poor Crowley had lost all sense of time and all reason.

This time, however, he had a different plan.

"A-ah... Aziraphale!", the demon cried out, feeling his orgasm drawing nearer and nearer.

That was when his angel stopped, panting as he struggled to catch his breath and looking up at him with a mischievous smile.

"You bastard", Crowley weakly complained, frowning as he saw him pick up the knife again. What did he have in mind now?

Before he could ask, Aziraphale cut the rope that tied up his legs. From the bulge in his trousers, Crowley could tell he had pulled a small miracle of his own even before he undid them and revealed a thick and fully hard cock.

"Showing off, much?"

"I just know what you like".

Well, it wasn't like he could deny it.

Aziraphale didn't even have to ask for him to spread his legs, wrapping them around the angel's hips as soon as he positioned himself against his entrance.

"Ready?", Aziraphale whispered against his lips.

Crowley hissed a drawled-out _yessss_ as he was penetrated in mid-answer, arching up and squeezing his legs tighter around Aziraphale.

"Oh my- you're _so_ tight", the angel gasped, pushing himself in further and further until his entire length was enveloped by Crowley's warm passage, which seemed to want to suck him in even further.

"Harder", was Crowley's only retort, before smashing his lips against Aziraphale's in a long, passionate kiss. His switch had been flipped and now he did not even feel the slightest pain from the ginger, even if the thick penetration made it all the more intense and made his body clench up on both shafts. He loved it when Aziraphale double-stuffed him, he loved being filled up by him and having his brains fucked out, and they both knew it.

When Aziraphale pulled back from the kiss and started moving in a slow, steady rhythm, the demon growled and tried to move his hips to speed things up, only for the other to hold him still.

"You didn't say the magic word".

"Fuck off"

"No, definitely not that"

Crowley glared at him, but he couldn't stay mad for long, not with Aziraphale's cock filling him up so deliciously and hitting just the right spot, and if only he could do it a bit rougher, a bit faster...

"Aziraphale, please!"

His angel beamed at him.

"That's more like it".

Finally, he started slamming his hips against Crowley's, harder and harder until the demon was practically howling out in pleasure. Every time Aziraphale pushed it in Crowley's hold tightened, his toes curling up as every thrust sent him closer and closer to the edge, until finally he came with a keening moan a few seconds before his angel followed him, squeezing out every drop from him as his insides tightened around his cock like a vice.

Once he finally managed to pull out, Aziraphale plopped down on the bed to Crowley's side and snuggled against him, smiling.

"Was it good?"

"It was...". Crowley had to take a few moments to collect his thoughts enough to form a coherent sentence, his brain still feeling scrambled from his climax. "Amazing".

There were a few moments of silence as they both panted, catching their breath.

"Aziraphale..."

"Hm?"

"You should get that thing out of me now, it's still fucking burning". Crowley complained. "Doesn't feel quite as good now that I'm coming to my senses".

"Oh! Right! Sorry, I'll get that out, lickety-split".

Crowley sighed in relief, waiting for the angel to retrieve the accursed thing and to free him from his ropes.

Once again, he silently thanked Satan for the fact that Aziraphale never incorporated that kind of talk while they fucked, because he wasn't sure of how he would ever manage to keep a straight face if he did.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I normally reply to all comments so if you do not wish for your comment to be replied to for any reason, please add "hush" somewhere in it and I will quietly appreciate it instead.


End file.
